


Valyrians, First Men and Andals,Oh My.

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most unrelated stories about all the races in the Seven Kingdoms coming together in a variety of different ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valyrians, First Men and Andals,Oh My.

One moment Viserys had been on that wretched cart and then there was a rather large bump and he was flying off it and hitting something. That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up to his head being stroked and he opened his eyes and saw Rhaegar. Viserys smiled at his brother,arching into his touch even while something was trying to remind him of.. something. That something though was filled with darkness so Viserys pushed it away and just let himself bask in what he was feeling physically. The feel of Rhaegar's hand stroking threw his hair, of his head resting in Rhaegar's lap. All that Viserys had longed for.. Wait. What?

That was when Viserys remembered that Rhaegar was dead, that their entire family was dead and Viserys was now known as the Beggar King thanks to selling all that he had just to survive. Even the crown of his beloved mother. Viserys launched himself at his brother and wrapped himself around him as he kissed him desperately.

"I have missed you so much.... Living without you has been difficult beyond anything else I have ever endured... Not even losing mother and father, learning of how the children died, starving, selling everything I held dear or needed was worse.. Only Lyanna's death was equal to it."

"I know. I have watched over you since I died...I have seen all that you have been forced to deal with and I am so sorry I failed you."

"How did you fail me? I started all this. I ran away with Lyanna and everything quickly ended because of it."

"You fell in love, it was natural and right. I failed you though in the most horrendous fashion by failing to kill the Usurper. If I had but killed him then you would not have been forced to deal with all of this. You would not have had to live on the run for the last fifteen years, raising our sister on your own or any of the other things that have happened to you over the years since the Rebellion ended. I died and left you alone and I am so sorry for that....For leaving you."

"You left me and.. I have never been without you."

"I know. I never wanted to leave you. Not like that and I certainly never wanted to leave you in the situation that followed my death... Father dying, my children... their death, mother's death and you being forced to flee across the sea.. Ser William tried his best but he could not help you heal while looking after Dany and.. you were but fourteen. To young to have all that put upon you. He should have paid more attention to you, more so then Dany."

"All I wanted was you... All I ever truly wanted was you, Rhaegar. I loved Lyanna and I married her but..If you hadn't come after us, I would not have been happy if you had not joined us."

"I know, my love. If I could have I would never have left you but I did and now... Now I will just tell you that soon you will go home and all will be better."

"Ill never get home. The barbarian Khal that I sold Dany to will never take me home ,no matter how long I wait. He is useless.

"You will go home and soon. First you must awake the dragons."

'Awake the dragons. How will I do that?"

"Dany must die for you to get home. Her and that half breed child within her will die. She will be poisoned and the barbarian you rightful made her endure will take you home and the dragons will burn all that took away from you. Her death will free you and bring you home." 

"How?" Viserys was confused.

"First Jorah will die then Dany will take poison from a agent of the Usuper. It is only fitting. You just have to wait then she will die and you will be free and all that she has held you back from."

Viserys looked closely at Rhaegar."you..hate her.Why?"

Rhaegar looked at Viserys, his beloved brother and the only man he ever loved. Rhaegar remembered the future he had seen, the crown that Viserys would be given and the kin-slaying traitor that stood by and allowed it to happen. But he would not tell Viserys that, not when he had sacrificed so much for her over the years. "She deserves death. Her death and her child will bring the dragons back. Burn her body with the dragons eggs and they will rise up."

"She's our sister... Should I let her die... I'll be alone."

"No. You'll have the dragons and they will get you home.. They will give you happiness. They will avenge us all and they will return our kingdom to its rightful ruler. They will save you from the Darkness ahead and all that is coming... It is what I want for you."

"I.. I will do anything for you, brother. Even.. this. I will not let you down again."

"You never let you me down, and you never shall. Know that I will always watch over you, Viserys. No matter what I am there for you."

"I need you with me.. Don't leave me again."

"I am sorry, Viserys. That is not in my power."

"Why?"

"Its time for you to go, Viserys.' Rhaegar started to withdraw.

“Don’t go,” Viserys cried out, reaching for his brother.

Rhaegar smiled sadly. “I love you, Viserys. You are my beloved but this isn't where you belong. Not yet and not for a long time.”

Viserys started crying, unable to bare the mere thought of losing Rhaegar once again. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I loved her.. I love her so much... but she wasn't worth it... Losing all of you, losing our home, our throne... I'm so sorry.”

Rhaegar shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for. You could never have known what was going to happen. What running off with Lyanna would do. What Father would do, what the Usurper would do.” Rhaegar's voice began to sound further and further away while his brother caressed his cheek.

“Rhaegar,” Viserys yelled in utter panic wiling his brother to respond, but Rhaegar was fading away, Viserys could barely feel his hand on his cheek anymore. Viserys reached for Rhaegar but his hand passed right through Rhaegar and then his brother was gone even as everything went black. Viserys just shouted Rhaegar's name repeatedly as he woke up in a tent, with Dany tending him.

Viserys weakly turned away from his wretched sister, who was by far the wrong sibling. The wrong sibling to be with him, the wrong sibling to be alive and the wrong sibling to have been entrusted with their future. Viserys let the tears fall while he remembered Rhaegar's words. He would let her die, he would awaken the dragons and then he would have his vengeance for all that was taken from him but for now... For now he would mourn his beloved brother and lover who had once again been taken from him.


End file.
